newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Omicron Solus
"Well... Here we go, again." - Omicron Made as one of the many precursors to Vaesyr, Omicron is a suuper-clone made with the intent to be a scouting agent for the Ignian Empire. He was reformed by the Koko, Pennatus, and assisted Xanthos Ailuro in fending off the Empire to protect planet Anount. He is now a member of the covert X-Cell team, operating under the codename of Blastburn. Creation and Conception Omicron was created in 2009 alongside Xanthos and Pennatus, finishing off the central trio of wiki user Phirania's vision. Originally an android based on the Shadow androids of earlier Sonic games, Omicron has since evolved into a more complex and interesting character. Personality Although he desires to be a good hero, Omicron suffers greatly from his anger issues, preferring to "punch now, talk later." He has a tendency to be overconfident in his abilities, which often is his undoing. He isn't a long-term tactical thinker, but has brief moments of inspiration for plans. Obviously, this only happens rarely. Being that he was forced to work for the Empire because of a bomb in his brain, he has a tendency to be defiant and overall, difficult to work with. This has resulted in Omicron having few people he can truly call friends, although deep down, he wishes this wasn't the case. His impulsive personality causes some friction with others, and even though he does have the best interests of others at heart, he is reluctant to allow that information to be known. His weaknesses in personality are covered by the strengths of his closest allies, Pennatus and Xanthos. The trio formed the core of the X-Cell group, with their varying ideals and beliefs forming the black-op groups' foundation and values. Capabilities Abilities Combat Specialist: Despite being a bit of a brute, Omicron is highly skilled in several forms of martial arts, mostly focusing on grapples and strikes. Omicron is skilled at interpreting and understanding the combat styles of others, and can adapt his own method of combat to counter most opponents nearly instantly. He integrates his abilities fluidly with his fighting style to overpower others, preferring an up-close and hand-to-hand combat style. Supernatural Strength: He is just as physically strong, if not stronger than, a Terran Andesian, which is a notable feat to possess. His strength is enough that he is able to lift heavy structures such as battleships and massive air-crafts with little difficulty. He also has incredible durability to accompany his immense strength. Powers Navitarian Sorcery: A gift telepathically taught to him by the Empire while he was under their control, Omicron was mentally and physically trained in ancient Navitarian mystical arts. He focuses these energies through tattoo-like markings on his body. With these energies, Omicron can connect himself with the paths of life energy in his surroundings to help make his senses more acute. : Pyrokinesis: Omicron is able to manipulate flame to serve any number of uses, e.g. fire blasts, whips, waves, or fire spouts to propel himself into the air. His fire blasts are capable of slicing through metal with ease. His preferences suggest he likes creating hard-flame constructs more than just using pyrokinesis, which explains why he rarely uses pyrokinesis. : Hard-Flame Constructs: By combining Navitarian sorcery with Pyrokinesis, Omicron has developed the unique ability to solidify flame into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks. This includes swords, maces, sledgehammers, shields, and more. He can construct flexible limbs composed of solid flame in combat, which is part of his preferred style. He utilizes a specialized pair of eskrima sticks on his back that help to channel his constructs. Weaknesses Temper: His greatest weakness is also his most exploited. Being the kind of person to leap headfirst regardless of danger, Omicron's temper can often times get the better of him. This causes friction in teamwork with others at times. Water: As a fire manipulator, attacks composed of water cancel out his powers. Should the temperature of his attacks be high enough, he can possibly overpower such attacks. History Birth of a Soldier - ... Annihilation of the Ailuro - It wasn't long before Omicron found himself on Anount's surface, searching the Othryan region for any signs of resistance for the Empire. Upon discovering the existence of the Ailuro and their unique powers, his reports back to the Empire were responded with orders to destroy them. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes